There Can Be Miracles: Jacob Black Love Story
by anime-babe-789
Summary: Jacob/ OC
1. Info

Name: Kayla Joyce Rinelle

Height: 5' 11"

Figure: Slim, but has big hips and breasts. Has a big but too, but tries not to show it off.

Style: A bit punkish and emo ish.

Race: Half vampire, half werewolf

Bio: When she was 6, her family was killed by a clan of vampires who claimed her parents killed the leaders mate. She fled and was soon found by Billy, whom she told everything to. She first phased when she was 13, and Sam thinks of her as a daughter. Paul is like her brother, and is the only one she told that she likes Jacob. Of course they all found out and constantly tease her over it. She has a birth mark in the shape of a wolf, and one in the shape of two holes on each of her boobs. It represents the two halves of her. She is very good friends with the Cullen's and Bella.

Changes in Story line: Jacob never imprinted on Renesmee

Other: She is Renesmee's godmother, and the Volturi know nothing about her.

Powers: Telekinesis, or moving objects and people with your mind, and manipulating them as well.

When the story starts: 1 month after the Breaking Dawn.

Wolf for: White with 2 black dots in the middle of her back.

Special abilities: Fastest wolf and vampire anyone has ever seen.

Medical issues: Clinically depressed.


	2. Chapter 1: The Past Sure Does Haunt You

Jacob Black Love Story

"Jake! Hey! You know you wanna give me a ride right?" I put on my famous puppy dog face, and he didn't look at me. "Jaaaaaakeeee" I got trapped him and he gave in.

"Fine, get in the car" he grumbled and I pumped my fist in the air.

"Heh heh, works every time!" I whispered to myself and Jake rolled his eyes. "Jacob Black! Don't you dare roll your eyes at me or else!" I said pouting.

"Or else what?" he never took his eyes off the road.

"Or…Or I'll…tickle you!" I said triumphantly.

"I'm not ticklish, you are" he said and got an evil grin on his face. We were almost to his house, and I had a bad feeling.

He started tickling me and I flipped out.

"Jake (laugh) n-no! S-s-stop! (laugh) I-I (laugh) c-can-can't b-breathe! (Laugh)" I managed to get out, and he did laughing as well. I hit him hard, and he rubbed his bicep that was so perfectly made. Rock hard….like his abs…NO! Fan girl mode off and don't you dare come back!

Just then I looked to the woods, and saw a figure I hadn't seen in over 11 years. I almost wasn't able to scream. Almost. I saw him grin, marveling in the fear he spread throughout my body. Jake fumed, but I couldn't feel anything, or hear, or see. I was frozen and scared, because I knew if it came down to it, I wouldn't be able to stay alive in a fight.

He drove faster, way above the speed limit, and I wasn't yelling at him to slow the hell down, worrying him further.

"Jake" I whispered. "Jake, they're here"

Carlisle Cullen was picking up his children from school, and as they piled in, he sensed an unknown vampire. Alice had earlier had a vision, and saw me, Jake, and the unknown vampire. They also knew my past, so when Alice shared with them the last thing I said, they all gasped and hurried to Billy's house. They knew that the werewolves needed their help, and if it involved Kayla Joyce Rinelle, anyone is welcome to help.

When the Cullen's arrived, they discovered that I was not in sight.

"Where is she?" Carlisle asked, truly concerned for their friends safety.

"She's in her room. Jake's trying to help but only so much can be done." Billy explained to the group.

"Well can-can we see her?" Alice asked him.

"No, she's too shaken up. But I know that it won't be too long now." He said trying to smile, while Sam was pacing the room. Paul was close to phasing, though most of the guys were too.

Everyone was peeking through the crack in the door, and they all had to hold in a gasp.

There I was, lying on the bed with Jake's arms wrapped around my slim waist. We both had a peaceful smile on our face, and it was picture perfect. So Paul took a picture… which I later killed him for…


	3. Chapter 2: When You Beleive

Jacob Black Love Story: Chapter Two

I woke up to laughing, and found myself in a pair of really strong arms. I rolled over to face the man, Jake, and looked up blushing like crazy.

"Hey, Ummmm…sorry" He said with a lopsided grin. I chuckled and smiled back at him.

"You know you have a really tight grip, and feel free to do that any time I'm a wreck like I was. Thanks Jake, you really pull through for me" I said and kissed his cheek, making him blush.

"No problem. Anything for you…n-not like that…I mean" he stuttered and I just laughed at his attempt to cover his slip up.

"It's alright Jake, no need to get red" I laughed pinching his cheeks and he got an evil smirk on his face.

"Oh you are so gonna pay missy!" he teased, in a deep voice, and proceeded to tickle me. I fell off the bed and suddenly noticed all the people with smiles. They all knew I was madly in love with him, as he was with me, but neither of us knew about it. I knew I loved him, and honestly, that's good enough for me.

_I love you Jake… and someday you'll know that_

Do I love you because you're wonderful? Or are you wonderful, because I love you~ I sang to myself and came to a conclusion.

_I love you because you're the most wonderful man I know…Jacob Black…Don't forget it…I won't_ and with that last thought, a deep sleep came over me, and forced me into just another nightmare.

I woke up in cold sweat, regretting ever falling asleep. What most people don't know, even Jake, I am a self induced insomniac. If I sleep I always have nightmares, so I stay up for weeks on end. And though my body needs it, it eats away at my mental stability. So I just stayed silent, trying my best to be quiet, so no one would wake up, hopefully…

I got up and silently slipped out to the forest, so close to the house I could almost hear Billy's snoring, because he had stayed out of the campfire, and sat on a rock with my guitar. I could almost hear their laughing from the distance.

"Many nights I prayed,

With no proof anyone could hear,

In my heart a hopeful song,

I barely understood

Now I am not afraid,

Although I know there's much to fear,

I was moving mountains,

Long before I knew I could

There can be miracles, when you believe,

Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill,

Who knows what miracles, you can achieve,

When you believe, somehow you will,

You will when you believe" I sang and strummed the last note when I heard clapping. I turned around half expecting it to be the creepy vampire dude, that's stalking me. It was Jake…

"I always knew you liked to sing, just didn't know you were any good at it." He complimented…I think.

"That'd better be a compliment mister, or I'll send you back with your tail tucked between your legs, Jay" I teased using my nickname that he ever so hated.

"Oh you are so gonna pay…Joy" He smirked when I turned around, fuming with steam coming out of my ears. Okay, not literally but there might as well be, because I was PISSED.

"You didn't." I said dangerously, and he just smirked.

"I did" and with that I leapt at him, intent on ripping his head off, and/or making sure he never ever has children…Ever.

We wrestled a while, rolling down a cliff, and hitting a few trees on the way.

_This is perfect…and so is he._

"Kay?" I snapped out of my daze.

"Yes Jay?" I asked rhyming and laughing at the same time. A primitive multitasker, am I!

"Let's go back up before they think we're dead" He got up and offered me a hand. I took it, and he pulled me up about 2 inches apart, and my breathing faltered.

"Jay?"

"Kay"

"I think they are coming"

"Let them" I smirked after he said that. I jumped on his back and yelled, "Giddy up! I wanna piggy back ride!" and he smiled. Running up to the campfire everyone awwwed when they saw I was asleep, nuzzled against his back.

"Kay, wake up" He whispered in my ear, and I stirred.

"Jake? Jake! They're coming! I-I saw them! They should be here-"

"In 6 days" Alice cut me off, and I leaped up, embracing the frail girl. I turned to Jake and hugged him, whispering in his ear,

"Jake…I'm scared"


	4. Chapter 3: I Love You

Jake's P.O.V

I almost gasped, and my eyes were huge.

Kayla Joyce Rinelle has never ever in her life admitted she was scared. This was the end of the world. No joke, and that's how serious this is. I was angry, and shocked, and worried for her. Angry because those bastard vampires could to this to my Kay, shocked that she would admit it even to me, and worried that she might do something she will regret to herself.

Kayla is clinically depressed and has been for years, her mental state is very bad and she just isn't very well up there. I worry about her constantly, 'What if something happens to her to push her over the edge?' or 'What if she suddenly loses it, and tries to commit suicide?' I say try, because me, being the best friend one could have, would never let her die.

That's the thing though. I don't know if I just want to be friends. Bella tore me apart inside, but that doesn't mean I'm not ready to move on. I've loved Kayla for as long as I can remember, but after I met Bella…I stopped spending so much time with her. I guess that she feels like Bella changed me, but ever since I left she's just been a bit reserved. I don't know how to make sense of the feelings flowing through me, the electricity that pours through my veins when my skin brushes against hers.

_Do you feel it too, Kay? The love I have for you in my heart…the joy that comes from being with you… Do you feel it? I do_

Kayla's P.O.V (Normal)

I stared up at Jake's widened eyes. Was it that hard to believe that this was scaring me?

_Yes_ my mind spoke to me, and laughing to myself I concluded that it was hard to believe. Those that heard me tell him went to tell everyone else, and I sighed. Gossip sure does travel fast within the pack.

**Kayla, is it true? Did you really tell Jake you were scared?** I heard Paul through the link.

_Why is it so hard to believe? Just because my name is Kayla Joyce Rinelle and I have never once in my life admitted I was scared, doesn't mean- okay never mind yeah it does._

**So it is true…why don't you tell him you're- **

_Don't say it!_ I cut him off.

**Say what? **Jake asked and I groaned, out loud and in my head.

_Look what you've done!_

**Hey not my fault!**

_Where are you?_

**Sitting next to Embry, why?**

_Oh nothing…_ I was behind him in a second, and I smacked him in the back of the head. Hard.

"Ow! What the HELL was that for?" he cried, and pouted.

"You're an asshole that's why" I stated and walked away.

"Stupid bitch" he mumbled incoherently under his breath, kicking dirt around with his arms crossed like a 5 year old.

"I heard that!"

"Like hell you did"

"Boys…" I said shaking my head, and walked up behind Jake. Tapping him on the shoulder he jumped about 3 feet in the air, causing me, of course, to laugh my ass off.

"Haha very funny, what do you want?" He asked rolling his eyes, and I wiped away a fake tear.

"I can't say hello to my BEST FRIEND and scare the living bejeebee's outta him?" I asked in mock shock, haha mock shock.

"Is bejeebee's even a word?"

"It is in _Le Dictionare Rinelle_" I said and he laughed. I got a serious face on, as I stared into the forest.

"Jake…he's coming for me…now"

"We have her right where we want her" said a raspy voice from across the room, concealed from view by the shadows of the night.

"Good, now I want to be there in fifteen minutes and have everyone in place, can you manage that?" asked the leader with a malicious smile, and two fangs protruding from his mouth. He had on a vicious look, and sent the man off.

"Of course my lord, anything for you" and with that the man left, without ever leaving a single trace of evidence.

"I'm coming for you my dear, and I hope you're ready to watch all those around you perish."

All the Cullen's had shown up about five minutes ago, and we were all antsy. I was determined to stay alive and I went over to Jake, knowing what I had to do. Before I got the chance to do anything, he kissed me.

If I had ever had a kiss like this one, I would have been able to stand, but never having experienced the passion and lust of this one, I almost collapsed. Electricity ran through my veins, and pounded in my heart. Passion overwhelmed me, and I gave as much as I had to him right in this moment. I felt our tongues dance, our lips and bodies molding together in a perfect fit. It was like when you put your hand into warm mitten just your size, snug. The warmth throughout my body was much different, and I almost exploded with a fiery feeling. I was in love with Jacob Black. And Jacob Black was in love with me.

I felt suddenly cold and empty when he pulled away, but I knew that it would happen again, if we made through this alive.

"I've wanted to tell you this for a very, very long time" I started "I love you Jacob Black"

"And I love you too Kayla" We kissed one last time, before I heard a sinister laugh.

"I see you have yourself a lover, and what a handsome one at that. I'll enjoy slowing killing him before your pretty little eyes. Wow you have grown! If you weren't a werewolf, I would keep you as my pet" Jake snarled at him, and phased, but I held a hand out infront of him.

"No Jake, this is my fight…I'll have to kill him on my own…it's the only way" I sighed and transformed. My teeth glimmered, and his smile broadened.

"Why Miss, what big teeth you have" he teased and I smirked.

"The better to eat you with" and with that I lunged.

"How can you talk as a werewolf?" one of his minions asked, not preoccupied with a werewolf as his other friends are.

"I'm half vampire my dear, and you bloody well better remember that…by the way I'm British" I said, laughing at the reaction to my accent. His eyes grew wide with astonishment, before Seth leapt at him, decapitating him.

_Jake, how are you doing? Are you hurt?_

**No, I'm alright. Did that bastard hurt you?**

_No, I can handle myself. Watch out! Left, go left, NOW! _I howled in fear, and let Sam come over and take care of the leader. I tore the vampire that hurt Jake to shreds, and ran over to him. I looked at him and almost wept at the sight. Jake had turned back human, and had three long gashes going down his middle, his forehead was bruised, and blood was pooling from the back of his head. Vampires leapt at us, going for his blood, for some had been starved. I had long ago phased back human, and I crouched over him in a defensive position, growling and shaking. A black aura surrounded my body, and I let my instincts take over.

In battle, I almost slipped out of consciousness, but my body was trained for fighting with the most extreme vampires. I could take out anyone, Emmet and Jasper included, and my mind can't be penetrated with anyone's powers. I was like Bella, but still had other powers to work with. My mother, being a vampire, was also a witch and taught me many spells.

_Earth_ I commanded and brought my hand up and around the vampires, caging them. _Fire_ I made a fireball in my hand, and shot it toward them, burning them alive. They screamed in agony, but I was too busy trying to heal Jake to the best of my weak abilities.

"Don't you dare die on me…Jake…JAKE! Wake up! Wake up! Please!" I screamed and begged, and a few people tried to drag me away.

"LET ME GO DAMMIT! I HAVE TO SAVE HIM, PLEASE! Please…Oh God Jake why? WHY?" I thrashed around, before giving up, and watching them take him back to where Carlisle could treat him. I only healed broken bones, and when I tried to heal the rest of him, he wasn't breathing very much.

"Jake…" I looked over to see the vampires killed. All but one.

"You…" I growled, and his red eyes gleamed.

"Me" I charged at him, seeing how much I could do before phasing.

I punched him hard, and caught him in the jaw, sending him back a few feet, but he kicked me in the stomach. I aimed a kick for his head, and he caught it. Building up momentum, I turned my body around, and kicked his head with my other foot, spinning and landing in a push up position. He growled feeling blood and pinned me to a tree by the throat.

I screamed just as he bit me, feeling him sucking the life out of my body. He was ripped off, but he grinned wiping the blood off and disappearing. I clutched my neck, and stood up not facing anyone.

"Where's Jake" I asked in a rough voice.

"He's in his room, but I think you should rest. You just go-" I cut Sam off, by running straight past him, a blur, and disappearing myself. I stopped at the place Jake found me singing, and collapsed sobbing.

"_Kay?" _I whipped around to see an image of Jake.

"_I love you, and I don't know how I'm doing this, but I have to tell you I love you and imprinted on you. Just in case I don't make it"_

I shook my head, in disbelief. He imprinted, on ME. Then snapped back up realizing the last part of what he said. "Don't talk like that Jake, you're GOING to make it, because there will be hell to pay if you don't. I love you and you can't just leave me, please Jake. You're going to make it, and we'll be fine, and we'll never see that bastard again I hope." I kept rambling before he shushed me.

"_I don't think I am going to make it but I guess I have to try" _he laughed.

"You guess, Jake I need you…Jake…Jake?...JAKE!" I cried looking around and saw nothing.

_I love you Jacob Black…so you had better fucking stay alive. I don't think I'd be able to stay alive either, if you died…Please, please don't leave me…_


	5. Chapter 4: I Saved You, And You Saved Me

I stared up at the sky, and saw Jake's face in every cloud. He was on life support, and I was a wreck more so than I had ever been. I was so afraid, after seeing him in that state. He had a hole in his stomach, and I didn't know if he would make it. I was so scared that the love of my life would leave me, die on me, and I knew that if he didn't make it, neither would I.

My mind was so unstable, my mental health constantly on the line, and this wasn't making it any better. I was a self induced insomniac, because of the nightmares I have of the past. I just didn't know what would happen if I slept. If a nightmare was bad enough I could slip into a state of depression for who knows how long. The last time, I was on 24 hour watch for 3 months to make sure I wouldn't try to commit suicide. It was like I was in Whelan Springs, a well known suicide recovery home, where a few of my oldest friends have had to go.

"Jake…why? WHY HIM? I WANNA KNOW DAMMIT!" I screamed up to the sky, tears prickling at the corner of my eyes. A white light covered my body, as I focused on where I wanted to go, and I spinned, twirling up into the sky.

"Ms. Rinelle, to what do we owe this pleasure?" One of the cloaked figures smiled, their mouths the only thing showing, besides their hands. It was a man's voice, one witch of the Powers That Be. I glared at him as a response, and one of the ladies cleared her throat.

"Ms. Rinelle, what can we do for you?" she was elderly, or so it seemed, and had a kind nurturing aura to her.

"I want you to make sure Jacob Black doesn't die. I don't give a shit whether it's not in your regular favors you do, I want it done, and considering who I am and what I can do to tip the balance toward evil, you better fucking do it." I demanded, and my hair whipped around me before I got myself calmed down.

"I'm sorry but we can't do-"

"We have to Elise"

"Rick we can't just-"

"Elise, this is serious"

"Elga? You too?"

"We all side with her, Elise"

"But Gabreal!"

"Elise, this is the final decision. Ms. Rinelle, we will do it for you, but we will not do it without a price."

"Whatever, I don't care"

"Alright then, when you die the devil gets your soul"

"What!"

It had been four days since Kayla had gone missing. No one would tell Jake when he was awake, and it was hard not to let him hear their conversations. Everyone was worried, but somehow none of them did anything. It was almost as if they knew she was alright.

"Do you think she's okay" Paul finally dared to ask the question they all dreaded, but knew that it would arise.

"Yes, I'm sure she is" Sam replied with no smile, not convincing anyone, not even himself.

"Sam, damn it, what the hell are we doing? Nothing, that's what we're doing and it's not helping to find Kayla!" Paul exploded, smashing his fist on the counter, and cracking it slightly. Sam roughly pushed him against the wall, anger controlling his movements, and got in Paul's face.

"What the hell do YOU think we should do? Go on a wild fucking goose chase! She's like a daughter to me, and this isn't affecting just you! It's affecting us all, and you're too stupid to realize it! Emily cries everyday worrying about Kayla, and there's not a damn thing I can do!" Sam let him go and walked to the corner of the room, facing the wall. "I'm worried to, but we can't just scream and throw a fit. We have to wait, and trust that she'll be okay"

Paul knew he was right, so he went up to Sam and put his hand on his shoulder. "I understand that now. She'll be fine" and with that being probably the only time Paul will ever be emotional, he cried a bit.

"It'll be okay"

"I hope so, for your sake, and for mine"

I stepped through the front door, and saw everyone staring at me.

"Miss me much?" and in seconds, I was on the ground, all the guys hugging me, creating a dog pile. I laughed, or tried to, and then spoke.

"Get the hell off me…you way a fucking ton!" I gasped and then was pulled up off my feet by none other than…

Paul!

"Hey! Paulie want a cracker?" he crushed me in a hug, and then I got the same thing from Sam.

"Alright" they sat me down, "Where the HELL were you?" Sam asked, and I laughed.

"Saving Jake's ass. I went to the Powers That Be, and demanded they fix my boyfriend. So they did" I said, not wanting to explain the rest.

"Why the hell were you missing for FIVE DAYS?" Paul yelled, and Jake walked in.

"You were WHAT?" He was wide eyed.

"Ummmm…heh…Thanks a lot Paul!" I scolded Paul, whispering.

"Well I'm sorry for asking a friken question" he whispered back.

"What the hell happened? Kay" he warned and I shrugged, with a innocent look on my face.

"Nooooothing…heh heh" I sighed and dropped my head defeated. "Shit, I am in so much trouble"

"Your damn right you are"

"Crap"

After explaining the whole thing, Jake hasn't talked to me in weeks. My stomach hurts really bad, especially when I think about the whole thing. It's almost been a month now, and I couldn't take it, but I knew that it would only make him mad if I tried to apologize. I already had and the outcome was pretty bad…

_Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"_Jake…I'm really sorry…I know I shouldn't have and-" he looked back at me, shooting me a steely glare._

"_I don't give a damn if you're sorry, you still did that"_

"_For YOU! To save YOU! Because I love YOU" I cried. "I'm not Bella, sure, but so what? She loves another man, and you still went for her! You still love her, but I don't complain!"_

"_You don't know a damn thing!" _

"_Yes I fucking do, YOU don't god damn it Jake just accept my apology!" He growled and phased, lashing out at me. I got four long scrapes down my middle, and I stared at him, sadness in my body._

"_I still love you Jake…even now, me bleeding…I forgive you for this…but why did you do it?" I asked, and closed my eyes._

_End**********************_

I gingerly touched my stomach, and looked out of the window. It healed already, and there are just scars, but not just on my body. Scars on my heart, because when he didn't apologize, it tore me up.

"Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass before you know it you're frozen

But something happened for the very first time with you  
My heart melted to the ground, found something true  
And everyone's looking 'round, thinking I'm going crazy

But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing

You cut me open  
And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

Trying hard not to hear but they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal is to keep me from falling

But nothing's greater than the rush  
That comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness I see your face  
Yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy  
Maybe, maybe

But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing

You cut me open  
And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

And it's draining all of me  
Oh, they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars for everyone to see

I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing

You cut me open  
And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

You cut me open  
And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

You cut me open  
And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love" I sang, and heard clapping. I saw Jake, and tears formed.

"I'm sorry" we both said in unison, and laughed.

"Will you forgive me?" he asked.

"I already have" and I ran into his arms.

"Never, ever let me think that you hate me again."

"Never, ever sell your soul again"

"Don't think I could, and I wouldn't…ever" We kissed and I felt all the emotions the both of us had been feeling. After a few minutes we needed to breath, crap, and I grinned at him.

"It's my birthday today" I whispered.

"Yes it is, Happy Birthday babe" he whispered, his voice husky.

"You know what I want?"

"What"

"You…all of you" I said, and put on my sexy grin. He laughed, and I could have melted right there. We started to make out again, this time it screamed: lust, and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

We busted through the door to my room and I smiled.

"How'd you know I like sex on my bed?"

"Most girls do" I laughed at that, and kissed him.

"I love you Jake"

"I love you too"

No one could sleep, except Billy and Sam, thank GOD, and we had fun that night. Lots of fun…

;)


End file.
